This invention relates to rakes.
With a conventional rake, the user must lift the rake after each stroke to move it to the next location. Also, the teeth of the rake tend to dig into the ground, which limits the effectiveness of the rake. For elderly people in particular, but for anyone in general, these factors make raking an unnecessarily difficult and tedious process. Also, because of the tendency for the teeth to dig into the ground, it is difficult to rake a surface evenly.